Bitter Chocolate
by caledon
Summary: Ichigo loves chocolate. And he really shouldn't feel bitter about it if it comes from Orihime.
1. start the day with chocolatey goodness

A/N: Set after the 17-month timeskip.

* * *

Ichigo trudged with heavy footsteps to his desk amid the bustle of other students whispering and bickering while waiting for the bell that would signal the start of the class. It didn't help that spirits were heightened a lot more than normal; it was, after all, Valentine's Day, and the guys seemed to preen like peacocks waiting for the girls to give them their treat.

So when the door slid open and ushered in a cheerful, familiar voice, he couldn't help but sit up straighter in his desk and avert his gaze to the window, fist clenching as he willed his heart to stop thumping so furiously.

"Inoue-san!" exclaimed Keigo enthusiastically.

"Ohayo, Asano-kun."

"Happy Valentine's Day. That's quite a big bag you got there. Oh! Don't tell me you got me some chocolate. Ahaha. Ahahahahaha."

"Uh-huh. Here."

"Ahahahaha. Ahahaha—uh, wait, what?"

At this, Ichigo's ears perked up and he almost got a whiplash from turning his head too fast, gazing in disbelief at the scene by the door. He wasn't the only one who was observing though. All noise had ceased in the classroom and all eyes turned to the two. He noticed Mizuiro had stopped mid-dial near the front of the class, as slackjawed as everyone.

"Seriously? F-for me? Does this mean you've been harbouring feelings for me all along? Oh my looooooooooovvvvvveeeeeee!" Keigo tightly clutched the small box to his chest before throwing himself at Orihime.

The girl easily side-stepped the would-be lover who ended up slamming himself against the door and held out an identical-looking box to Mizuiro. "Happy Valentine's Day, Kojima-kun."

"EHHH?" Came the surprised chorus of the class.

By this time, Ichigo had grasped the corners of his desk, and cracks had started to appear from the pressure of his grip.

They heard a very loud gulp from Mizuiro which was contrasted by his soft-spoken "Thank you, Inoue-san." He tried very hard not to turn his head to look at the brown eyes that he knew were boring a hole at the back of his skull. It wasn't unusual for him to get chocolates for Valentine's. In fact, it was natural for him to expect to get a lot, especially from his myriad of older girlfriends. But to come from a girl that he knew shouldn't have been giving him any, let alone to Asano-san. There was such a thing as the unspoken code of guys, and he really would hate to be the one to break that and face the wrath of a certain someone. Even though that someone hadn't really made any claim to a particular girl. It was just one of those unspoken guy things.

Ichigo couldn't look away from the front of the class. From the corner of his eye, he could see the swirl of her auburn hair as she made her way to where Chad sat and he heard a small rumble from his (traitorous!) friend thanking her for her thoughtfulness.

"Kurosaki-kun."

At the sound of his name, he turned to finally look at her, her gentle smile in place, and he could almost feel the grasp of jealousy loosen from his chest.

"Happy Valentine's Day." She handed him a box, a box that he was disappointed to find looked exactly like Keigo's and Mizuiro's (and by extension, probably Chad's). His scowl deepened even as their fingers brushed. He could only give a nod of thanks.

He really had no right to feel this way. He should feel relieved—and a very minuscule part of him did—that he wasn't the only one to get chocolates from Inoue. The last thing he wanted was an awkward change in their friendship. He cared for her deeply as a friend. As a _friend_. Someone he had made a vow to protect.

But at the same time Ichigo felt incensed that _he wasn't the only one_ to receive chocolates from her. It only stood to reason. Hadn't she confessed her feelings for him several weeks ago?

And he knew he messed up. Big time.

After all, he was the one who—and here he couldn't help wincing at the word—rejected her.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)  
Nov/2010


	2. the bittersweet aftertaste

A/N: Thank you so much to the wonderful readers who've reviewed/favourited/subscribed to this story *bows* I'm really grateful as it gave me encouragement to write more even though I honestly thought that that first part was it. Also sorry for the short chapters ^^;

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, except for the mangas and dvds. ... ... I mean, not _own_ own. Ahahaha. Ahaha.

* * *

None of their friends knew. It was too private a moment, the confession and subsequent rejection. And, well, he had enough trouble trying to live with himself as it was.

Though Ichigo had an inkling that Tatsuki was the only exception as she hadn't spoken a single word to him since that day. Growling didn't count.

He was surprised that other than her glaring at him venomously for the last few weeks whenever they'd come across each other, her limbs very obviously tensed and ready to strike at each encounter, he hadn't suffered any damage. He supposed he had Inoue to thank for curbing their friend's wrath.

One hand still clutched the box, unopened, he stood alone at the rooftop, elbows leaning on the parapet, gazing down at the girls having lunch beneath the cherry tree. Well, at one girl in particular. It seemed she was indiscriminately distributing more of her chocolate concoctions to her girl-friends.

_Tch_, scowled Ichigo. _Doesn't she know she's only supposed to give those treats to guys?_ His nostrils flared out of frustration at the thought, remembering this morning. He couldn't help the pang that _he still wasn't the only one_ that she was giving chocolates to.

He loosened his grip, realizing that if he held on any tighter, he ran the risk of melting her precious chocolates. A part of him wanted to savour her gift.

Ichigo watched as Chizuru throw herself at Inoue only to be brutally stopped by Tatsuki.

Everything normal. Everything the same and predictable. If he and she had gone past their current comfort zone and started da―

Dat―

He closed his eyes tightly and fought the blush that started to creep up at even the thought of the word he couldn't bear to complete thinking. It would be too big a change for him to undergo.

And if things should not work out...well, then, he would be seeing an infinitely bigger pain reflected in her eyes. Tears that would all be caused by him this time. And he didn't feel that he could ever be a strong enough man for that.

That day, after words had been said, she'd put on a brave face and an even braver smile despite the trembling at the corner of her lips, opened her eyes wide to stopper the creeping tears, and asked him if they could stay friends.

There was the greater fear of losing themselves from each others' lives that weighed heavier than what could've been something more. Something unpredictable.

Even so, he hadn't stopped feeling like a heel since that day, contrasted by feeling like a lovesick puppy that wanted so badly to get her attention whenever she was close, a part of him hoping she'd once again say those damning words and maybe, maybe he'd find it in himself to own up and reciprocate.

He sighed. He still had a lot of growing up to do.

At the rooftop door, Mizuiro's and Keigo's heads poked out, trying to measure Ichigo's mood. With a deep breath, the former rose and dragged the latter by the collar to the lone figure.

"Here, Ichigo," Mizuiro said, and pushed something on the parapet.

Ichigo frowned when he saw what had been placed near his elbow and stared at Mizuiro, his chest constricting. "It's yours."

"No, it's yours."

"No, this is mine." He held out his own box. "Inoue gave that to you; it's yours."

"I already have a lot, see," countered Mizuiro, holding out a large bag full of chocolates. "And I wouldn't want to disservice Inoue-san when I know someone else would really enjoy her chocolates."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing." He turned away and coughed. "Doublethelove."

"Huh?"

Mizuiro shook his head and cleared his throat, then brought a sobbing and struggling Keigo forward.

"NO!" wailed Keigo pitifully. "You can't make me! Inoue-san gave them to me! I was the first one she gave them to, which means I'm her first love! This is the first time anyone has ever given me chocolates for Valentine's, and you're so mean for even thinking of taking it away from me." Keigo managed to wrest himself from Mizuiro's hold and ran away.

But not before poking his head out the door to exclaim, "And I'll never give her up! Never!"

* * *

Thanks for reading :)  
Nov/2010


	3. a perfect moment with nougat

A/N: Again, a thousand thank-you's to the lovely readers who've given this story a chance. I'm really, really grateful for your support :)

Disclaimer: The only Bleach I own is the one that ruins coloured clothes.

Warning: Language. Fluff (hopefully a "KYA~!"-inducing moment?).

* * *

Ichigo stayed up until he saw the girls dispersing back into the school, signalling that lunch was almost over. Mizuiro had gone on ahead several minutes ago, serious about giving him his share of Inoue's chocolates. Oddly, he felt guilty but still appreciative of it, despite thinking how careless his friend seemed at throwing away Inoue's efforts. And possible affection?

Reaching the final step, he turned the corner and immediately bumped into someone. With quick reflexes, he'd taken hold of their shoulders with his wrists―his hands being full of chocolate boxes―to hold them steady. A waft of strawberries assaulted his nose and he looked down at auburn hair. Her arms were against his chest, softly muttering "Gomen," and she raised her head too quickly and bumped his chin.

His teeth rattled with the impact and Ichigo almost bit his tongue. He felt like someone had clocked him with a strong hook, and coming from her, he thought that it was well-deserved.

"Ara, Kurosaki-kun! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" she flailed, trying to reach up to his chin to soothe him. "Should I use Souten Kiss―"

"―It's alright, Inoue―"

"―Are you sure? My head's really hard and―"

"―No harm done. See?"

She stopped. And the world around them also seemed to. He held his breath, realizing her hands were cupping his cheeks, and if he moved a muscle...if he should lower his head down just a little more or even if she should raise herself up on her tiptoes...

He flushed at the thought, and the spell shattered and they broke away. Embarrassed, and not able to meet each other's gazes, a part of him was relieved to find that she was as red as he in the brief glances he'd thrown her way.

"Ara, did I give you two?"

"Eh?"

Inoue gestured to the boxes in his hands.

"Uh, Mizuiro gave me his." He looked at her from beneath his lashes, trying to gauge her reaction.

"Oh."

Was she disappointed? It did, after all, seem like an outright rejection. He scowled, regretting thinking that word again.

She giggled, seeming not at all displeased, her eyes trained on him instead, and he felt a hitch in his chest when she directed her smile at him.

Her eyes bright, she remembered the bag slung on one of her wrists and she reached for something inside it.

"Say ah," Inoue bade.

"Huh?" She plopped something in his mouth, fingers briefly touching his lips.

Ichigo gaped at her like a fish while she stared at him expectantly until he realized, from the sudden taste that melted on his tongue, that she had fed him a chocolate.

"What do you think, Kurosaki-kun? I've been learning how to make them at the store."

He closed his mouth and chewed carefully. "Nougat?"

She nodded. "Along with different flavours. Not wasabi, though. Manager wouldn't let me."

He swallowed. "It's really good, Inoue. It's light and not too sweet."

"You like it?"

He nodded.

"Want another one?"

He hesitated, but only momentarily, wanting to prolong being with her in this not-quite-friendship and not-quite-something-other that they'd suddenly found themselves in. "Sure."

Eyes locked, she held another chocolate to his lips, and he closed his mouth around her fingers in an almost kiss, her touch lingering.

They stayed liked that until the bell rang.

* * *

Unusually, a flying kick didn't greet Ichigo when he walked through the door of his house. Oh, his father was there, waiting with arms folded across his chest, tilting his head this way and that as he tried to take a peek at something about Ichigo's person. And after a few minutes of not finding what he was searching for, sighed dejectedly and walked away with a quiet sob towards Masaki's poster.

The whole time Ichigo had kept a grip on the doorknob, ready to flee at a moment's notice, but this weird behaviour from his father actually left him flabbergasted.

"What the fuck? Oyaji...?"

"Ichi-nii..." came the tearful, tremulous voice of Yuzu. "You didn't get any chocolates again this year, did you?"

"Eh?"

She ran to join their father, now crouched in front of the poster, somehow alit with their very own spotlight.

Against the wall leant Karin, her half-lidded pitying gaze trained on him as she shook her head, muttering "Hopeless," under her breath before she too turned her back and walked away.

Tense, Ichigo treaded softly towards the stairs, every once in a while looking back towards his family, feeling at an utter loss about the situation.

Sighing as he reached his room, he flopped down on the chair by his desk and carefully took out the two identical boxes from his bag. His was the very obviously worn and slightly crushed one. A derisive chuckle escaped from his chest as he had the maddening thought that it mirrored his own feelings on this particular day. At least, at the start of it. From the end of lunch period and onward, he had felt uplifted. Contented.

With a sigh, he finally lifted the lid.

An emotion he couldn't name settled in his chest as he felt his lungs expand at the sight. He lifted the lid of the other box. Inside Mizuiro's box were perfectly rounded chocolates, unbroken and unmarred, while in his two and two of each seemed to have curiously melded together. Two rounded tops with the bottom coming to a point. Like a heart.

Tentatively, he took one in hand and raised it to his lips.

He missed her fingers.

* * *

A/N: The concept of the nougat was inspired by Terry Pratchett's Thief of Time.

Thanks for reading :)  
Nov/2010


	4. the shape of his heart

A/N: Thank you! Salamat! Merci beaucoup! Arigatou! Gracias!

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite.

* * *

As with every morning, Ichigo found Mizuiro waiting for him when he stepped out of his house.

"Ohayo, Ichigo."

"Yo."

They fell into step towards school.

"Feeling better?"

"Hmm? About what?"

"Oh, it just seemed like it had been a hard day for you yesterday."

"I'm fine. Besides, why wouldn't I be?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"Hmm."

"..."

"..."

"Did you eat the chocolates?"

"... Yes?"

A chuckle.

"What?"

"I heard that Inoue-san gave you more."

"Where did you hear that?"

"Around the school. Everyone was talking about it."

"What?"

"She was feeding you, apparently."

"What?"

"And there were a lot of questions about when you two were going to make it official?"

"What? Official? Make what official?"

"Well, for sure, she wasn't feeding anyone else that she'd given chocolates to, so of course now there's a lot of rumours going around."

Mizuiro stopped walking when he realized he was suddenly alone.

A few paces back stood Ichigo, his face in a shade that horribly clashed with his hair, suddenly sporting an expression that belied his usual confidence.

Being the lover of ladies that he was, Mizuiro could pick up on the signs of attraction between a man and a woman, even if one of them seemed hellbent on denial and possessed of extreme obliviousness. For as long as they've been in school together he'd been keen on merely observing and waiting for everything to naturally take its course, but over time, patience could really run thin especially when it seemed as though nothing would ever happen. Sympathizing with Inoue-san, Mizuiro figured he could help her along in his own small way, especially after having seen a slight change in her demeanour several weeks ago that was only reinforced by Tatsuki's increase of protectiveness. And it was hard not to notice to whom the latter directed her hostility at. Inoue-san had come back to her usual normalcy since then, but he figured some change had taken place between her and Ichigo. Besides, he was getting tired of the stagnant situation that they all found themselves in.

The minutes ticked by and Mizuiro finally took pity on his friend.

"They're just rumours, Ichigo. There's nothing between you and Inoue-san anyway, right?"

Ichigo blinked, and resumed walking.

"Right. Nothing."

* * *

Conversations about who got more Valentine treats from the day before filled the halls and classrooms. Ichigo's hand clenched on the handle of the bag over his shoulder as he heard disappointed whispers from underclassmen mourning about not receiving chocolates from the school idol who had been seen giving them out seemingly willy-nilly, even so far as feeding one of her friends by the stairs. Which got them speculating about its significance and questioning her taste. In men, not her tastebuds.

He could feel his ears burning. He'd thought it was a pretty private moment between them―not that he was ashamed or that he had anything to hide (except for the whole matter of confession-rejection) but it was really nobody else's business but theirs. Not that it meant anything more than what _some_ friends who have shared a lot over the years might do, despite what Mizuiro had seemed to insinuate earlier. And really, it definitely wasn't up to them to whom she'd show her affections to, he thought, his chest almost puffing out with pride.

Remembering the chocolates he'd carefully hidden away in his room almost brought an uncharacteristic smile on his face, and he fought hard to curb it. He had never been much for introspection, had never really found interest in pondering the mysteries of what girls did and why they did them, and he especially didn't really want to probe as to the meaning behind the shapes of the chocolates she'd given. Randomly picked or pre-planned? What shapes were Keigo's chocolates? Was there a deeper reason why his friend had become so suddenly attached to Inoue beyond receiving his first Valentine's gift? What about Chad's?

With each question, his brow furrowed so deeply that he began to get a headache. Why had things become so complicated? And why was he so bothered?

He sat down at his desk with a weary sigh.

Wasn't this the very thing he wanted to avoid? Ever since that day, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her. They'd made quite the steps in regaining what they had, for which he was thankful of, but at the same time he couldn't help his traitorous mind from wondering what it would've been like if he'd answered differently.

Was he given a taste of it yesterday when it was just the two of them by the stairs? Did she reserve those heart-shaped chocolates specifically for him, or was it arbitrarily given? The boxes didn't really have any markings that differentiated themselves from the others.

And why was he even still thinking about this?

Ichigo was saved from further cyclical ponderings by Mizuiro's laughter, and he only now realized his friend was standing by his desk the whole time.

Mizuiro's phone was at its usual place in front of him, his fingers flying along the dials as he typed in a response before finally closing the flip with a satisfied smile.

It was only now that Ichigo felt a little hint of envy toward his friend, who'd found it so easy to have love affairs, even going so far as managing too many girlfriends when he could barely think of anything like that applying to himself.

"Goooood moooooorning, everyone!" came an overly cheerful voice from the door. "This is a very beautiful day, isn't it?"

Keigo strutted inside the classroom, sporting slicked-back hair and eyebrows in a ridiculous position upon his brow. He made his way to where his friends were, hands behind his head as he sucked in his cheeks, exuding self-satisfaction.

"Good morning, Asano-san," responded Mizuiro. "You're looking livelier than normal."

"After yesterday, today could only get better."

"Is that right?"

"Uh-huh." Keigo couldn't help the smirk that played at the corner of his lips. "I walked Inoue-san to school today," he proudly proclaimed. "We were totally together."

Ichigo's scowl deepened. After all this time, they'd gotten used to Keigo's antics, and he was indecisive as to whether or not he should take his friend seriously for once. He opted for a lack of response. And just glared.

It didn't help matters that Mizuiro also kept silent.

After a long moment, Keigo fidgeted uncomfortably. "Arisawa-san w-was there," he finally managed to stutter out. "A-and H-honshou-senpai."

"So..." Mizuiro began.

"I just followed them to school," finished Keigo with a sob, the slicked-back hair finally falling down into their usual unruly style.

Ichigo exhaled the breath he didn't realize he had been holding. It was almost ridiculous to think that he almost saw Keigo as a serious contender―although there really was absolutely nothing for them to compete over. Least of all about Inoue.

And there really was no reason for him to feel possessive of her.

No reason whatsoever.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)  
Dec/2010


	5. slow to melt

A/N: I'm sorry I wasn't able to update yesterday. It was the last showing of my sister's play, and I went to see it. Also it was my ball-jointed doll's first anniversary with me, so went to celebrate it. Between coming home from work early in the morning, sleeping for a few hours, running errands, and doing the above, really didn't give much time to sit down and write :(  
Plus, having seen spoilers for the latest manga chapter, had to wait to read it and figure out whether I can incorporate that utterly cute Ichihime scene into this story. Who else was squeeing with glee over that?  
Poor Ishida though D:

Special thanks to all the readers, reviewers, and subscribers. Your continuing support enables me to keep on going. Thank you very much :)

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite.

* * *

Ichigo poked the straw through the juicebox. Irritation niggled at him, having been prevented from staring over the parapet by the four friends that joined him on the rooftop for lunch.

Rising to the forefront of his mind was the question that had been nagging at him since this morning, and wouldn't relent. It was all he could do from letting it escape his lips. But really, was it not worth the peace of mind he'd gain if he just dared ask it?

Finally giving in, he feigned nonchalance and addressed the Quincy. "Oi, Ishida, what kind of chocolates did Inoue give you? What shape are they?"

He ignored Mizuiro, who started choking on his riceball after a small chuckle.

Ishida, meanwhile, put down his chopsticks. "Why do want to know?" he inquired cautiously.

Ichigo could feel it: the heat of embarrassment that rose from his neck to encompass his face. But he'd already began; he would not be deterred from knowing the answer.

"Just tell me, dammit."

"I don't see why it is any business of yours, Kurosaki. It is between me and Inoue-san."

He could feel a vein pop in his head, his heart beating in a staccato rhythm, and he clenched his fist and took a deep breath to calm himself. "I just want to know what shape they are. You don't need to tell me what kind or what flavour, just the shape."

Tilting his head to one side, Ishida examined him. The silence stretched on while they glared at each other, unblinking and unwilling to turn away. From the corner of his eyes, Ichigo could see Keigo fidgeting, Mizuiro watching with apt attention, and Chad being as still as a boulder.

"Waahhh!" wailed Keigo finally. "This is killing me. Just tell him, damn Ishida. I want to know too."

At this, Ishida fixed his stare towards him. "They're spherical."

"Say what?" replied Keigo. Ichigo couldn't help feeling relieved that he had taken over the questioning and that the Quincy seemed more willing to answer him.

"They're round," sighed the bespectacled class president. "Like a ball."

"Oh, like mine then. What about you, Chad?"

"Same," came the rumbling reply.

"Ichigo?"

He shifted, eyes darting off to the side. "Uh, they're round, too."

Ishida scoffed. "If they are, then what's with the inquisition, Kurosaki?"

"Nothing. I just thought maybe she did something differently, that's all."

"Why would she do that?"

"I don't know."

"What made you think she would do that?"

"I don't know, okay? Let's talk about something else."

"And what could we possibly talk about that's more interesting than this?"

"Just drop the subject, dammit."

"You're the one who raised it in the first place."

"Tch." Filled with agitation, Ichigo rose and stormed down the rooftop steps, stunning his friends with his sudden departure.

Mizuiro cleared his throat. "Well."

"Hmm," intoned Sado.

"I think he was lying," proclaimed the Quincy as he once more took his chopsticks to continue his meal.

"About what?" asked Keigo.

"The shape of his chocolates."

"Why would his have a different shape?"

At this, the other three fixed their eyes on Keigo.

"What?"

Ishida shook his head. He'd had enough dealing with one clueless friend. Two was too much.

"What?"

"...It'd be cute if he got hearts," said Sado.

"Yeah, right," laughed Keigo. "Why would Inoue-san give him heart-shaped chocol...wait―"

"Asano-san?" inquired Mizuiro.

"You don't mean to say that..."

"Yes?"

"It can't possibly..."

"Possibly...?"

Keigo sniffed, reaching for the much-worn box he'd kept close to his person at all times. He then proceeded to stuff every single piece of the treats inside his mouth despite the tears that started running down his cheeks.

The other three watched with varying degrees of fascination until Keigo finally managed to chew and swallow, chocolate smearing down his chin with the wet trails of his tears.

"I thought," began he after a fashion with a shaky voice.

"I thought she loved me."

* * *

Ichigo splashed water on his face, mind churning with numerous thoughts. He raised his head and looked at himself in the mirror. Realization was slowly opening up his mind to the fact that, though he'd thought the matter was over between him and Inoue following his rejection, a hidden part of him was holding onto a modicum of hope that she wouldn't give up on him. Though he couldn't help the part of him that wanted to deny it just so their friendship could remain where it was.

She had been more than accommodating, he knew. Inoue wanted to make her remaining feelings known, but she didn't want to make him feel ousted, so she made chocolates for all her friends. It was only now that he'd dared to let his heart expand at her thoughtfulness, feeling ever more like a heel at his continuing disregard, feeling as though he was truly undeserving of having such a woman lo―

Lov―

(He squeezed his eyes tightly, knowing all too well how red his face was from the heat of his cheeks.)

_Choose_ him, he managed to finish the thought.

And that quiet moment by the stairs yesterday made him feel like he was being...

Strangely...

Well, courted.

He opened his eyes and took a deep breath.

He didn't know where things could go, but he couldn't very well let her do all the work.

It was time for him to man up, and take the initiative.

Time for him to act.

...

...

...

He just didn't know how.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)  
Dec/2010


	6. plunge into decadence

A/N: As a show of appreciation, I would like to share some things about this story.  
1) The first 3 chapters were the byproduct of time that should've been spent studying for an exam (held on Nov 30). Really brought me back to my university days when instead of paying attention in class, I was writing Harry Potter fanfics *lol*  
2) Been a fan of Bleach and Ichihime for almost 5 years and only now started writing a fic for it despite being bombarded by plot bunnies over the years. It's also one of the rare fluffy fics I've ever written as usually my pieces are heavy on angst.  
3) Daily updates are only possible because I write on the fly on the same day it gets posted up, hence the short chapters. I do try to keep them over 1000 words lately.  
4) Keigo's look in chapter 4 was inspired by Unubore from the jdrama _Unubore Deka_. The only things missing were the snazzy white suit and the even snazzier theme song ;P  
5) While writing this chapter, I wondered if the analysis of Sleeping Beauty as a tale of coming into sexual awareness also applies to guys.

I hope you continue to enjoy reading this fic. I hope someday I'll be able to reply to all your reviews to express how I very much appreciate you sharing your thoughts about this story. Thank you very much :)

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite.

* * *

Ichigo stared out the window into the school grounds. From this vantage point, it was hard to see the tree where the girls usually sat for lunch. It was just as well; he had a lot in his mind to sort through, and staring at Inoue would probably be more detrimental in his search for the proper course of action to take.

_"Kurosaki-kun, I..."_

He stopped the memory, running frustrated hands through his hair. Everyday, when alone, he'd see her face in his head, and he'd be angry at himself: at his callous words, and at the way his body reacted in the dark to any thoughts of her, regardless of context.

Things were easier when he hadn't been aware. Before she'd finally made her feelings known, the words _ignorance is bliss_ made things between him and Inoue uncomplicated. At least on his end.

And then Ichigo remembered: the things he did with her that he hadn't really given much thought of, acts that he only now realized could have been construed as something other than what he'd felt was necessary at the time, like hauling her over his shoulder following his defeat of Grimmjow when they were in Hueco Mundo. He'd thought doing that was the fastest method to bring her down to the ground, but now...

He coloured. He'd just manhandled Inoue like a sack of rice without a second thought. Because too many events and fights have happened there, his memory was hazy and he couldn't remember too clearly whether his hands had touched inappropriate places. The only impression left in his mind was that Orihime's body had been really soft.

Ichigo started.

Did he really just call her...?

He flushed hotly. Even though they were close friends, he didn't think he was that familiar with her as to even address her by her given name―not that there was anything wrong with it or that it was an ugly name or anything―

He shook his head. When had he become so awkward? He felt like such a bumbling idiot. But at the same time, he felt like he had woken up. As though a whole new world had somehow opened before him, waiting for him to explore it.

And it scared him more than actually seeing and plunging headfirst into alternate realms like Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. With those places, he'd had a purpose. A mission. Things he must accomplish, so there was no time to think, no time to worry over complicated things that would just get in the way of what he was striving for.

And now...

Now, he didn't know what to do nor where to begin nor who to go to for guidance. His father―Ichigo scoffed, knowing just how _well_ that could go. Even worse if he'd asked other adults like Ikumi-san or Geta-Boshi.

And he'd really hate to ask Mizuiro, feeling embarrassed at having to go to a friend for such a thing. Besides, with the way Mizuiro had been acting lately―somewhat teasing about the whole situation of Inoue and the chocolates―even though he was the one with the most experience of all his friends regarding such matters as relationships, Ichigo didn't think he could bear it. Especially the questions about why he did what he did several weeks ago that he knew were bound to be asked.

He really was alone in this.

Ichigo sighed. It seemed he'd been doing that a lot lately. But he was really starting to hate this sense of hopelessness. He was one to take action first and think about consequences later. He was one to let instinct lead him, to plunge headfirst into any danger and risk his life.

And now, like Inoue, Ichigo felt that he was ready to risk his heart.

* * *

"Kurosaki-kun."

A voice called him, pried him away from his thoughts, and he turned away from the window to meet the source of his (somewhat delicious and equally cruel) torment.

There she stood in front of him, with a smile fixed on her lips that he realized was meant to soothe him, to put him at his ease. His chest hitched, and it filled Ichigo with shame at the realization that things could not have been easy for her these past weeks. And yet, she was willing to put aside her feelings just so they could still remain friends.

She had been hurt, and once again, he had failed to protect her. This time, from himself.

"Inoue."

Her lips trembled, wiped the smile that she fought to keep in place as she sensed something different with the way her name fell from his lips.

Unbidden, his hand rose of its own accord and touched the ends of her bangs, fingertips lightly brushing her cheek.

Puzzlement lay on her brow, a question in her eyes, and she moistened her lips, words hurrying to escape yet stopped at her throat, swallowed by his own lips as it lightly touched hers.

It was over too fast, and he sprung away from her as he suddenly became aware of what he'd done.

Eyes wide, panicked, breath ragged and heavy, Ichigo began to say the words that would unmake her.

"Inoue, I'm sor―"

A whimper escaped her as she shook her head. "Don't," she pleaded. "Please don't say it." Voice tremulous, tears blurred her vision of him, but she refused to let them fall. Hope, bitter and sweet, filled her heart at that small, seemingly inconsequential act. It was a step, and coming from him, it was progress and it made her world. And she adamantly would not let him think it was a mistake.

Lowering his head, he despaired at his own inadequate handling of this matter between them. He wanted to do right by her, so he'd cleared his mind when her voice called his name and just went where his instincts led him. How could things go so wrong so fast? How could he mess up simply by letting go of all the issues that plagued him? And now, he'd ruined things in such a way that he became all the more aware of his own lack of knowledge and experience. How could he repair this?

Shakily, he started to reach for Inoue's hand.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Came a voice, newly broken from their self-imposed silence.

It shook with barely contained fury.

The quiet roar of a vengeful dragon.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)  
Dec/2010


	7. uncontrollable cravings

A/N: Sorry for the lateness. My muse decided to take most of the day off. The day's not over yet though (at least where I am). Ahahahaha. Thank you for your reviews from the last chapter :)

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite.

Warning: New manga characters. Spoilers for up to chapter 429.

* * *

Inoue gave him a guilty look as she broke away.

"Tatsuki-chan," she greeted, taking hold of the newcomer's arm with both her hands as Inoue tried to drag her away in an effort to contain her friend's murderous aura. "Let's go back to class, ne."

But the other girl dug her heels to the floor. "Orihime," she began. "Can you tell that guy over there that he better not have been trying anything funny."

Ichigo's scowl deepened. "Anything you have to say you can say to my face, Tatsuki."

She continued to keep her gaze locked on Inoue. "Orihime, can you tell that guy over there that I'm not talking to him."

Inoue nervously shifted her eyes back and forth between the two friends as though witnessing a tennis match.

"Ano..."

"And what's the reason for that?"

"Can you tell that guy over there that there's a very good reason for it. And if he can't figure it out for himself, then he's very stupid indeed."

"Eto..."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Can you tell that guy over there―"

"―Just face me, dammit―"

"―Tatsuki-chan, Kurosaki-kun―"

"―that if he doesn't want me to bash his head into another window, then he better stay away from you!"

"What?"

"Eh? Tatsuki-chan?"

"Come on, Orihime." Tatsuki began to walk away, breathing heavily. After a few paces, she realized the hold on her arm was gone and she looked back.

Orihime stood between her and Ichigo, gazing back at him with a longing look in her eyes, pulling her lower lip between her teeth as she took a small step towards her friend.

"Orihime."

Her expression conveyed her apology and remorse. "Ja ne, Kurosaki-kun," she said softly as she went to join Tatsuki.

Ichigo released the breath he didn't realize he was holding, a sinking feeling in his chest. He wondered why it was Tatsuki rather than Inoue who was more angry at him. He couldn't blame Tatsuki, though, for being overprotective of Inoue, seeing as she was the closest to a family she had now that her brother was dead.

Still, though, winning Inoue over wouldn't be easy at all with Tatsuki feeling the way she did towards him. And he knew that Inoue, despite her feelings, wouldn't go against her best friend. Her choosing to go with Tatsuki was testament to that.

He banged his head against the wall and released a frustrated sigh.

He was back to square one.

* * *

"You can't be serious?" exclaimed Ichigo.

"I have some jobs to do, and unfortunately for you, those require a woman's delicate touch so I can't send you off to do them, Ichigo-chan," said Unagiya Ikumi with a shrug. "So you'll have to stay here and take care of Kaoru-chan for me."

"I don't know if you noticed, but that kid hates me."

"He'll come around. You've been here enough times for him to get used to you."

"Well, your kid has quite the mouth on him."

"Just treat this like any other job, okay? I'm paying you to do this."

Ichigo glared at his boss, a muscle in his jaw ticking. "Tch, fine," he relented.

"Great, well, I'm off then. He's napping in the other room. If he wants to go outside later after he wakes up, make sure that he wears his shoes. I've made some croquette for him for dinner, you can help yourself to them if you want. I'll be back as soon as I finish the job. Ja!" She waved as she walked out the door.

Ichigo sat down heavily, leaned his head on the back of the couch and stared at the ceiling. Even though they'd pretty much caught up on the myriad of odd jobs that came their way, he was still hoping there would be something for him to do to help take his mind off of the last few days. He wasn't counting on being asked to look after his boss's son though. Especially now when he didn't have much to do but wait for the kid to wake up and pester him.

Things had not improved at all at school. Tatsuki had taken it upon herself to be beside Inoue at all times like a faithful watchdog, so he hadn't had a chance to talk to Inoue alone. She would always give him a big smile and a greeting, though, whenever they happened to pass by each other, and it eased his tightened chest to know she was open and friendly towards him, if not accessible.

He reached for his bag. He might as well do some homework while waiting for his boss's kid to wake up. He wouldn't really accomplish much if he just sat down, not do anything and just keep thinking about what to do with Inoue.

* * *

"Mama? Mama?" The door creaked open to reveal a little barefooted boy, still bleary-eyed from sleep. He blew a raspberry when he spied Ichigo at the couch. "Ichigo the dummy," said Kaoru by way of greeting. "What did you do to Mama?"

A vein popped in Ichigo's forehead, and he rolled his eyes. "She's out on a job."

Kaoru tilted his head to the side and stared at him with a suspicious expression. Ichigo went back to his paper and gave it one last look through before he packed his books and pens back in his bag.

"I'm hungry."

Ichigo sighed and rose to his feet. "There's food in the..." he trailed off, a thought taking root and blossoming in his head. If he couldn't talk to Inoue at school, then...

He could only hope she was working today. He knew Tatsuki would be at the dojo at this time, so they ought to be able to have a discussion without her around.

He turned to the boy. "Say, Kaoru, how would you like some melon bread?"

The child pursed his lips. "Mama said not to take food from strangers."

Ichigo sputtered. "I've been working here for a long time, kid."

"Is it because of a girl? Are you going to visit her and drag me along with you? I'm going to tell Mama."

He reddened. "I'll buy you two," he bribed.

"Ten."

"You won't be able to finish all that, and besides your mom will find them. Three."

"Five, and I won't say anything."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "Deal. Now go get your shoes."

* * *

Thanks for reading :)  
Dec/2010


	8. surrender and gratification

A/N: Sorry that this took long. It's a pretty difficult chapter to write (had to completely discard the first draft and start over from scratch and even now I'm still kinda iffy about it), and it's not helped by the fact that I have to work for 6 days straight this week and so couldn't find the time to actually sit down and write :/ There'll probably be just one more chapter after this.

On the other hand, isn't it a great time to be an Ichihime fan? First we get that cute scene in the manga last week, and now Movie 4 delivered awesomeness between Ichigo and Orihime according to spoilers and reviews XD The only time I can remember something like that happening between the hero and the love interest was in Rurouni Kenshin with Kenshin and Kaoru during the Saito vs Kenshin-transforming-back-to-Battousai-and-it-was-so-epic fight. Of all the Bleach movies, I'm definitely looking forward to watching this one when it becomes available to English-speakers. Just for that scene :D And I just saw spoilers for the latest chapter. Truly, what a wonderful time to love the Ichigo/Orihime pair :)

Thank you very much for your kind thoughts about last chapter. They are very much appreciated :)

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite.

Warning: Spoilers for up to chapter 429 (liberties taken describing Orihime's workplace).

* * *

The time it took to walk to the bakery where Inoue worked was longer than it ought to have been, what with Kaoru running around excitedly and taking his time browsing through every shop window that they passed by. Ichigo didn't mind the delay, though, as trepidation beat a staccato rhythm in his chest with every step they took.

He found that the more he thought about what he ought to say, the more nervous he became, and he chided himself for it. He shouldn't feel this way as, after all, it was only Inoue.

But because it was Inoue that he knew he must tread carefully. He didn't have enough fingers to count the ways he'd already screwed up.

Stopping two metres from the door that bore the sign ABCookies, he tried to take an inconspicuous peek through the glass from where he stood. There wasn't much to see from his vantage point but the scattering of small tables and chairs and part of the counter that graced the wall.

It was just his luck that the same door opened to reveal the one he sought. She was moving her head this way and that as though looking for something, and that something turned out to be him as her face immediately brightened when she spied him.

"Kurosaki-kun," waved Inoue.

"Yo," replied Ichigo with a nod, his features softening, not at all surprised that she could sense him.

She beamed at him, and he ran his eyes over her face, feeling as though he was seeing her for the first time, suddenly noticing little, everyday details. There were brown flecks in her eyes; slight crow's feet at the corners of her eyes borne from her constant smiles; and something new: chocolate icing smeared on the corner of her mouth. A blush dusted her cheeks at his continued perusal, and he smirked, realizing he may have interrupted her sneaking a snack while on the job.

A running Kaoru broke their gazes, bumping into Inoue as he flew into the store.

"Welcome, kawaii-san," she greeted as though she'd just remembered where she was.

When she turned back, Inoue was startled by coming face to face with Ichigo.

"Welco..." she trailed off as she felt his finger gently swiping at her cheek. "Kurosaki-san," she breathed, watching him lick the chocolate icing at his fingertip. Inoue coloured, alternately staring at his eyes and at his lips, puzzled about why he was here, but pleased nonetheless. He loomed ever closer, both their breathing growing laboured, and the tips of their noses touched.

Just a few scant centimetres more―

"Ichigo the dummy! Ichigo the dummy!"

―and she met only air as Kaoru dragged a grunting Ichigo past her and into the store. She heaved a disappointed sigh as she stood to collect herself before closing the door. She was at work, and she must not act like a lovestruck girl even if the man she loved happened to be here. Schooling her features, she turned back to the newly arrived customers.

"What can I get for you?" asked Inoue as she walked behind the counter.

Ichigo frowned. Disappointment cooling him, but he understood the sudden barrier between them. This wasn't the way they ought to conduct themselves, especially since this was her workplace, and he began to wonder if coming here was a good idea at all. The last thing he wanted was to get her in trouble and cause her to lose her job.

"Ten melon bread, please." Kaoru jumped up and down, holding his hands out with fingers splayed.

"No, no, no, no," interjected Ichigo, holding down the little boy's shoulders in an attempt to settle him down. "Just five."

Kaoru blew a raspberry at him and pouted. "Ichigo the dummy," he muttered, clearly displeased.

Her eyes glinting with amusement, Inoue raised an eyebrow at her schoolmate.

As a reply, Ichigo just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

She began to fill their order. "Say, kawaii-san," she stage-whispered, leaning over conspiratorially to address Kaoru as she put a sixth melon bread into the bag, "don't tell Kurosaki-san about this, okay?"

Kaoru stared at her with big round eyes, nodding his head vigorously. Inoue winked at him as she handed the bag, her smile faltering when the boy asked, "Are you Ichigo the dummy's girlfriend?"

Laughing nervously, Ichigo shot Inoue an apologetic look and gently pushed Kaoru towards one of the small tables inside the store. "Why don't you go eat over there?"

Kaoru pulled down the corner of his eye and stuck out his tongue, even as he followed Ichigo's order.

Alone at last, each of the teen shifted awkwardly, eyes roaming over each other, then elsewhere, then back again. There was a pregnant pause, and it gave birth to a longer, more awkward pause as each waited for the other to fill the silence. A rueful smile graced her lips, her hands fidgeting at the countertop. Placing his own nervous hands close to hers, he wondered what would be the next prudent thing to do.

The silence stretched a little too long and Orihime finally gave in. "Kurosaki-kun...?"

Her voice gave him strength, and he finally began, "Inoue, I want to start over."

She stared at him, eyes wide with disbelief and surprise.

"That is, if you'll still have me." He swallowed, a lump suddenly lodged in his throat. But before she could begin to reply, he pressed on, haltingly. "I know what I said back then...saying sorry...I don't think I can apologize enough for hurting you."

He had a faraway look in his gaze, as though the words he wanted to say were playing hide and seek inside his head, and he was fishing around and voicing whatever he was able to catch. On the countertop, he stroked her hand with his thumb, unaware that he had laced their fingertips together down to the first knuckle.

"I'm just a stupid guy, a stupid guy who was scared...because you gave me something I couldn't fight. Not that I wanted to fight you, but just..." He closed his eyes and muttered _"Why is this so hard?"_ under his breath. She squeezed his hands, and he plowed on. "So if you're willing to take the risk again, I will try to be someone who will keep on protecting you, someone who will be good for you..."

Ichigo looked up as he heard her shuddering sigh. _I said the wrong things, didn't I?_ he thought, alarmed at the sight of teary eyes on that brave face, a reminder of that time. He made as if to retract his hands, and surprising him, she refused to let go.

"You already are," Orihime brokenly whispered. She took a deep breath to collect herself, not liking the way her voice had risen as she spoke.

His heart began to beat faster, not quite willing to let hope take over him, but still starting to feel euphoric all the same.

"I never gave up on you," she continued, her voice growing stronger. "I couldn't. Something about the way you were then wouldn't let me. You were saying one thing, but meaning something else, and it gave me hope. And I was hoping that despite all that, my feelings would get through to you."

Ichigo ran his eyes over her, almost unable to comprehend just how big her heart was to be able to forgive and forget so easily, to be able to salvage whatever pieces of her heart and still continue to feel the way she did towards him... "I'm sorry it took a while," was all he could come up with, and he knew it wasn't enough. He had a lot to make up for.

She shook her head. "I meant what I said then."

A small smile lifted the corner of his lips as he realized something, remembering her words to him. He shook free one of his hands to shakingly wipe her eyes. "I already gave you two lifetimes."

She laughed.

"You're worth them, Inoue. And I will gladly give up however many lives I have over and over to―" She stopped his lips with her finger, but he wouldn't let that deter him. "I lo―" To his mortification, he choked on the word, and he swallowed, attempting to say it again. "I lov―"

Ichigo released a frustrated sigh, kicking at the floor, his grip on her hand tightening. "I―"

"I know," interjected Inoue, an understanding look in her eyes. "I do, too."

He gave a small nod, still unwilling to believe at what he now held in his grasp. A part of him began to feel relieved that he'd passed a major hurdle. And it was only the beginning.

A rare smile lifted the corners of his lips, genuine and tranquil.

"I know."

* * *

Thanks for reading :)  
Dec/2010


	9. chocolateless exchange

A/N: Hopefully the first three scenes aren't too confusing about who's speaking which lines. It's an experiment of sorts, so please bear with me.

Thank you very much for your continued reading and support :)

There is a prequel one-shot to this fic titled "Broken Chocolate"

Disclaimer: Kubo owns Bleach.

Warning: Spoilers for up to chapter 429; (Kaichou=student council president)

* * *

**The Princess and the ex-DeathBerry**

"We have to tell her."

"..."

"Kurosaki-kun?"

"Who said we couldn't? I didn't say we couldn't. I have no problem with it."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Yatta!"

"..."

"...What is it?"

"It'd probably be better if you do it alone, Inoue."

"Eh?"

"Unless you want her to kill me before I can say anything."

"Not fair, Kurosaki-kun."

"Keh."

"Tatsuki-chan wouldn't do that to you."

"Tch."

"She really wouldn't."

"Hey."

"Hmm?"

"Come on. Let's go."

"Eh? Where?"

"To tell Tatsuki."

"Kurosaki-kun, wait!"

* * *

**The Boys up on the Rooftop**

"Have you seen Ichigo?"

"Mm."

"Is that true, Sado-san?"

"You don't say? Kurosaki? With In―Keh, I can't believe that. He actually finally got his act together?"

"Mm."

"Well, I'm very happy then, for Ichigo and In―"

"That's really just unbelievable."

"What's going on?"

"Ah, Asano-san, hello."

"Mm."

"Asano."

"Where's Ichigo?"

"Sado-san just enlightened us as to his whereabouts, Asano-san."

"What does that mean?"

"Good for Ichigo."

"Keh. Kurosaki better not screw things up."

"Mm."

"What does that even mean!"

* * *

**The Girls under the Cherry Tree**

"Where's Orihime?"

"Tsk. She's having lunch somewhere else."

"Eh? Really?"

"Are you okay, Tatsuki?"

"My Hime-chan! I miss her already!"

"By herself?"

"No."

"Oh? Who is she with?"

"Do you really need to ask?"

"EHHH? Seriously?"

"My Hime-chan is being corrupted! Unforgivable! Unforgivable!"

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

Ichigo trudged with heavy footsteps down the hallway on his way to class, catching snatches of conversation as he passed. The student body seemed in high spirits, and this time it was the girls who preened and giggled, waiting for the boys to give them their White Day treat.

He didn't pay much attention to the boys that flocked in small groups until he heard them uttering a familiar name.

"Eh? Inoue-senpai?"

"Yeah. I've made the proper arrangements and everything."

"Ehhh? But that's the same thing _I_ did. You have to take yours back."

"No way! It's already done. You take yours back―"

A scuffle ensued between the underclassmen that was only halted when they finally noticed Ichigo's menacing stare. They straightened themselves, bowed to him, and ran off.

Ichigo exhaled, wondering to himself if he should start to worry. But knowing Inoue's requited feelings gave him a boost in confidence, and he continued on to his classroom. Just when he was settling down at his desk, the head of broadcasting's voice was heard through the PA system.

"Ahem. Happy White Day, everyone. We have a special event for today in which some of our male students would like to announce their feelings for a special someone. Since we don't have a lot of time, I'll now begin. For I-san of class 3, this is from G-san from class 1: _I really, really like you. Please go out with me. _Well, very short and to the point. Let's move on to the next. Message to I-san of class 3 (is this the same I-san?) from B-san of class 1: _I like you very, very much. Please go out with me. _Not much of a change. Next―K-k-k-kaichou!"

Ishida's unamused voice came loud and clear through the microphone. "What is the meaning of this?"

"A-a-a White Day special, sir."

"I don't believe this has been approved by the student council."

"N-n-no, sir."

"So then, why are you holding this event without the council's approval?"

"T-t-to help our students' feelings reach the person they like?"

"..."

"It's White Day, after all, and doing this is a grand gesture...?"

"..."

"...of love?"

Ishida sighed. "You may do one more message. But that's it."

"Thank you, kaichou."

A shuffling of papers could be heard.

"Don't just grab the first thing. At least, pick something that says more than 'I like you, please go out with me.' Unless _all_ of these papers you have here actually say that...Hmm. Looks like it."

"What about this, kaichou?"

"Let me see...Yes, I suppose that will do."

"Yes, kaichou. I'll begin. Ahem. _How do I love you oh my princess fair I have shown_―"

"Wait, wait, wait."

"Eh?"

"That's not how you're supposed to read it. Here, let me."

"Here, kaichou."

Ishida cleared his throat.

"_How do I love you, oh my princess fair?  
I have shown that I would do anything.  
My princess, you are no burden to bear  
To whatever obstacles fate may bring.  
For you, even a dragon I will face,  
Fiercer than any demons I have fought.  
For it is with you that I've found my place,  
And glad am I to be the one you sought.  
These words are much difficult to express,  
But I must let you know of what I feel.  
I know that years have not made yours less.  
Believe me for my own are very real.  
For out of your love there are lifetimes five,  
Your ever loving heart keeps me alive._

"From K-san of class 3, dedicated to I-san of class 3. Why am I not surprised? All right. That's it for today. Over and out." A pause followed wherein everyone listened just to make sure there would be no more announcements following. But then, Ishida spoke, "Really, Kurosaki, this is the best you can write? I'm sure Inoue-san will like it, though. Huh? What's still on? Push what button―"

There was a crackle of static, and the school's radio system was finally turned off.

For several heartbeats, silence reigned inside Ichigo's classroom, until as one the students inside the class all turned to face him.

...

...

...

"EHHHH?"

* * *

I apologize for the sonnet ^^;

End note: There is a prequel one-shot to this fic titled "Broken Chocolate"

Thanks for reading :)  
Dec/2010, edited Oct/2011


End file.
